dc_media_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Thea Queen
Thea Dearden Queen '''(born January 21, 1995) is the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and the late Moira Queen, the step-daughter of the late Robert Queen (though treated unquestionably as his daughter throughout his life), the ex-step-daughter of Walter Steele, the maternal younger half-sister of Oliver Queen, the paternal younger half-sister of the late Tommy Merlyn and the aunt of William. Thea is also the ex-girlfriend of Roy Harper. After learning how to fight from Malcolm, Thea became a vigilante and member of Team Arrow using her half-brother's nickname for her, '''Speedy, as her code-name. Powers and abilities Former powers *'Immunity:' It has been revealed that Thea is immune to Damien Darhk's powers and using them on her actually caused them to backfire onto himself, almost killing him. This is most likely due to the Lazarus Pit and its magical properties, as well as her blood-lust. However, since she has been cured of the Lazarus Pit's affects, Thea is likely no longer immune to Damien's powers. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' After 5 months of training, Thea became a strong fighter, that can clash in battle with several opponents. Malcolm Merlyn trained Thea in kenjutsu and martial arts, and after some time, Thea received excellent physical training. During her training and the fight she showed excellent flexibility and coordination. *'Skilled swordswoman:' During the five months, Thea went away with Malcolm Merlyn, he has trained her in kenjutsu and other forms of sword fighting. She became so skillful, that she could easily defeat two trainers at once and received praise from Malcolm during their sparring sessions. Even after being a vigilante for six months, Thea's swordsmanship skills are still not yet at her half-brother and father's level, as she was overpowered by Malcolm on two separate occasions, who defeated her with little effort. *'Expert archer:' Thea is highly skilled in archery, having won archery contests. She was able to quickly shoot three arrows to Sara in her chest. She shot an arrow at Oliver's arm with great accuracy. *'Expert knife-thrower:' Without watching she was able to throw a letter opener to Malcolm's forehead, which he caught. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Along with highly skilled swordsplay, Thea became a proficient fighter, who can easily beat two trainers. She combines her sword mastery with powerful kicks and punches. When Oliver confronted her (in his guise as the Arrow) she landed a groin kick and then tried to use multiple strikes on him, however, Oliver blocked and dodged her blows, after which she flees the scene. However, she was unable to fight off Chase, an agent of the League of Assassins, and was almost killed, if not for Roy and Malcolm's intervention. Later on, she was able to fend off Slade Wilson alongside Oliver, however, it should be noted that Oliver was seriously injured at the time and if Thea had not pulled a gun on Slade, when she did, she would have been defeated by the latter. Unfortunately, she was no match for Ra's al Ghul, as she was overpowered and almost killed by the latter, this shows that Thea is still not yet at her half-brother and father's level *'Skilled stick fighter:' Thea is skilled in fighting with sticks. Being able to spar with Oliver and impressing him. *'Stealth/Free running/Acrobatics:' After 5 months of training, Thea was able to sneak up on Sara who only realized she was there when she called her name. After 5 months of training, Thea was able to escape from Oliver (in his guise as the Arrow) by jumping off her balcony. *'High-level intellect/Expert detective/Great business acumen: '''Thea is proven to be highly intelligent for her age. She was able to trace the chain from a wallet to Roy Harper, who stole her purse at the time. She can sense when someone is lying or hiding something from her, she figured out that her half-brother and mother were secretly fighting, and she notice that Oliver is keeping a secret about Sara. She took over her half-brother's club Verdant, she became a successful businesswoman and was able to run the club perfectly. *'Toxicology:' Thea has displayed a familiarity with poisons, being able to detect disguised cyanide in red wine. *'Indomitable will/Tolerance for pain:' Thea was also taught by Malcolm to withstand pain by pouring hot liquid over her hand. By the end of her 6-month stay with her when someone accidentally spilled hot coffee on her she didn't even flinch from the pain. When Oliver dislocated her shoulder she merely groaned in pain, showing she was able to tolerate this pain as well. Even more, Thea has shown great mental strength, able to overcome the brainwashing effects of H.I.V.E.'s drug and regain her independence. Former weaknesses *'Bloodlust:' Due to her being revived by the Lazarus Pit, Thea will forever be compelled to kill, with the impulse only subsiding for a month at a time if she gives in to it; the only way to permanently end it was allegedly to kill the one who killed her, which was impossible as Ra's al Ghul was already dead. When she resisted the urge, it eventually turned on her to take her own life, but she was saved when Nyssa al Ghul provided Oliver with the Lotus elixir, which he used to cure Thea of the condition permanently. Equipment *'Shinai/Bokken:' Thea has a wooden sword for training in kenjutsu. *'Katana:' Thea has a katana for training in kenjutsu. *'Customized Compound Bow:' While killing Sara and shooting Oliver (as Al Sah-Him), she used a bow similar to the one Malcolm uses. *'Jian:' Thea has a Chinese straight-sword for her training with Malcolm. *'Dark Archer suit:' While killing Sara, she wore a dark suit with a hood. The suit seemed to be inspired by the League of Assassins suit her father wears as his persona the Dark Archer. *'Arsenal suit:' Thea was given Roy's Arsenal suit to use as her heroic alter-ego, Speedy, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It is also unknown what materials it is made from; with the exception of Kevlar. It seems to resemble the suit worn by her half-brother. In "This Is Your Sword", Roy gave the suit to Thea, claiming that red looked better on her. *'Customized Recurve Bow:' While out fighting crime as Speedy, Thea uses a red colored recurve bow. *'Hunting arrows:' While killing Sara, she used hunting arrows similar to that of Malcolm Merlyn and members of the League of Assassins. Later on as her heroic alter-ego as Speedy, she uses red colored arrows similar to Roy's. *'Quiver:' While killing Sara, and as Speedy, she wore a dark quiver to carry her arrows with her. *'Trick arrows:''' It has only been shown twice but Thea has used a grappling hook arrow in Green Arrow and she used a syringe arrow in Code Of Silence.